Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong (孫悟空, Songokū) is a mysterious being that wanders about from Planet to Planet, never staying in one place for too long. He is the orignal weilder of both the Power Pole and the Flying Nimbus, giving the nimbus to Korin after Wukong himself developed the ability to use Ki in order to develop 'clouds' from his own feet, allowing him to travel anywhere as though he had Nimbus with him. Despite not being a Saiyan, Sun Wukong is noted to have a ears similar to that of a monkey's as well as a blonde-haired Monkey's tail, the reason behind this is not yet known, as he simply shrugs off the question. He is the central focus of the Finding Wukong Saga in Dragon Ball Unmei. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Power Pole: It is currently unknown, why or how Sun Wukong came into possession of the Power Pole, as it is one of the many queestions he tends to shrug off with a simple, "Who cares?". However, it is his trusty companion in battle and seems to respond to Sun Wukong's desires and commands as though it were an ally in the field of battle. The Power Pole is able to extend itself to incredible lengths and is extremely durable, allowing Sun Wukong to treat it as a baseball bat when deflecting Ki attacks. Techniques and Abilities Enormous Ki Output: Sun Wukong possesses an enormous amount of Ki. While it once was wild and untamed, he has gained control of it in order to augment his own combat abilities. The magnitude of his power levels are impressive, as it is capable of causing the earth to tremble. His Ki is dense and overwhelming; as a result, he can fight for incredibly long periods of time without stopping, and rarely becomes fatigued. The pressure from Sun Wukong's Ki is so great it can be felt from far away distances, and has the tendency of making it hard to breathe for those that are unaccustomed to it. Bōjutsu Master: The staff techniques of Sun Wukong integrate a myriad of complex variations and nuances which makes this perhaps the most difficult weapon for an opponent to learn how to counter against. With the Power Pole, Sun Wukong is capable of striking a number of targets in a matter of seconds. It has been shown that enemies can be reached from both long and short distances and at each distance, a slight divergence in the way the weapon is used explores just how effective he is with his weapon. This makes it one of the most complicated and complex weapons, depending entirely on distance and timing for the opponent to fight against it correctly without risking grave injury and more than likely even death. Sun Wukong also has the capability to mentally control his staff from a distance and he can even throw it so that it lands, erect and upright, far away from him and he can later make it fly back to his hands, twirling rapidly like a wheel so that it hurts anyone in its way. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sun Wukong is a highly experienced hand-to-hand fighter, utilizing swift reflexes and speed in order to overwhelm his opponent. His main fighting style-''Savate'' is meant to disarm and disable an opponent. In battle, he is known to be incredibly fast using a powerful hit and run tactics to weaken the opponent. Sun Wukong is also able to catch very forceful punches with open hands without trouble. His hand-to-hand skills make him a dangerous and troublesome foe but a very powerful ally. :Tenmyaku Kitetsu (殺す心神脈, Killing The Spirit Of The Divine Pulse): A fighting technique that Sun Wukong utilizes on opponents he has judged to be incrdibly vile and must be stopped. Because living beings sense their muscles and all associated sensations through their nerves, Sun Wukong is able to swiftly jab the nerves to completely block them off. He is able to strike sequences of pressure points, immobilizing his enemies to various degrees. In doing so, not only do the afflicted body part become immobile but the opponent loses the ability to even sense its existence. This technique allows Sun WUkong to block certain Ki energy flow paths in his opponents to compromise their abilities. This makes him especially dangerous to warriors, who rely mainly on their Energy enhanced abilities and possess no secondary fighting skills. It might be possible that he could kill someone with his blocking skills, but does not do so because of his kind-hearted personality and lack of need to do so. :: Shōtendesu (焦点デス, Focused Death): By harnessing his Ki into either of his hands, Sun Wukong can focus all of his body's strength into the chosen hand causing it to take on a needle-like appearance. By then utilizing his great speed, Sun Wukong is able to strike several areas around the opponent's heart in what seems like a only moment causing the unfortunate victim's body to no longer recognize that the heart is beating and shuts itself down. This claw has a sharpness like that of a knive and can easily tear a limb from a target's body. A technique like this is incredibly dangerous and has various drawbacks such as causing muscle to rip itself from the bone, so Sun Wukong reserves this technique for only the truly despicable. Enhanced Strength: Sun Wukong has shown massive amounts of strength. He is capable of injuring an opponent greatly with his bare hands and has been able to stop the punch of a Great Ape opponent with that of his own. Sun Wukong is quite capable of punching through boulders with his bare hands, using devastating punches to rupture internal organs and is even able to toss an assailant out of the atmosphere with physical stength alone, even though the spectators believe that Sun Wukong wasn't even taking him seriously during their fight. Immense Durability: Wukong is quite capable of taking a barrage of physical injuries to his being without showing signs of distress. He has shown the ability to endure heavy assault from enemies and still be able to get back up and fight, ignoring most wounds even if they are harmful. He is capable of taking hits and continuing to fight without much worry. Enhanced Endurance: He is capable of fighting for extended periods of time even after using massive amounts of energy with no visible signs of exhaustion. His skin is durable enough to withstand even the most powerful of attacks. Keen Intellect: Wukong possesses a large amount of intelligence, gained from his love of knowledge, and existing for an unknown amount of time. He constantly shows himself to be very intelligent in combat, coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies in order to defeat opponents. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. Sun Wukong is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He is a very perceptive man, even as far as figuring out the opponent's next possible moves before they had a chance to utilize it. Wukong retains seriousness and will analyze his opponent's skills and abilities in order to devise a winning strategy. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Sun Wukong is a highly perceptive combatant. He is able to notice even the slightest changes in an opponent's energy levels. He is also able to analyze an opponent to accurately gauge their combat strength before entering combat. Cloud Creation Instead of using his Ki to attack an opponent with Energy Blasts, Sun Wukong uses his Ki to mold and condense in the air focused on the concept of expanding the the Ki being used, outward into the form of a cloud. Sun Wukong can mold the form and density of the cloud to his liking. This allows him to perform tasks such as creating a device to move on, crafting varous objects out of clouds, or even expand a cloud within a target's lungs to suffocate them. By crafting a specific form of cloud, Sun Wukong is able to control the weather, creating rain or lightning with seemingly no difficulty at all. It should be noted, that the clouds crafted by Sun Wukong are not as easily dissipated as those found in the natural sky, as these false clouds are reinforced with his Ki, giving them a feeling similar to that of a mountain. Techniques Pseudo-Nimbus: Gathering a cloud beneath his feet,Sun Wukong will begin to raise himself high into the air and utilize it as a method of moving around. The cloud itself can change in size and is capable of moving at incredible speeds, often surpassing those using flight capabilities. Instantaneous Movement: Much like the Kais, Sun Wukong is able to utilize the movement technique to teleport himself to any location he desires. It is with this technique that he has been able to evade his pursuers for so long. Asobi Unko (雲子遊び, Playful Cloud Child): Sun Wukong will manifest and release a large plume of clouds out into the area engulfing the entire field. The cloud masks him from sight, mimicking his own Ki signature, making it impossible to track Sun Wukong from within. He will then await for the opponent to breathe in the clouds surrounding them and once completed, he will cause the cloud to expand, asphyxiating them. Odori Unko (雲子踊り, Dancing Cloud Child): By crafting a series of storm clouds in the area, Sun Wukong can release a large burst of lightning from within these clouds, creating an absolutely devastating technique to whoever may encounter it. Much like Jouki Bakuryuu, Sun Wukong cannot control this burst of lightning, due to it being a naturally forming occurrence that he is simply maniplating. : Jikkō Unko (雲子実行, Performing Cloud Child): A stronger form of the Odori Unko technique, Sun Wukong envelops the target in the clouds, trapping them. Once they have been completely submerged in the clouds, the lightning will shock the opponent until they can escape from the labyrinth of clouds that he has created. Escaping, however, is no easy task as Sun Wukong can easily keep adding more and more to the labryrinth, locking the target inside for what seems like eternity. Jouki Bakuryuu '(:蒸気ブーン龍, ''Steam Burst Dragon): Manipulating existing Storm Clouds that he has already created, Sun Wukong will gather them and forge them into a large dragon-shaped being by manipulating the pressure caused by the clashing moisture and heat located within, allowing it to mold its new form. Aiming the dragon at his opponent, he will open it's mouth and release a burst of lightning stored from within the pre-existing clouds. Sun Wukong cannot control this burst of lightning as it is a natural occurrence. He can also use this technique to crash the large cloud-forged dragon into his opponent at full force. '''Mugen Bakuha: Transformations Trivia *Sun Wukong is to act as a Mentor and a Father Figure to the Main Characters of Dragon Ball Unmei, teaching them along the way, and only fighting when needed. *He is was created because the author was playing Warriors Orochi 3 and thought about DBZ *Sun Wukong is to be the author's variation on his Bleach character Van Satonaka in the Dragon Ball Universe. Category:Ki Manipulator Category:Cloud Technique User Category:Weapon User Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Supporting Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Deity Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Arts Master Category:Teacher Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Dragon Ball Unmei